Anime
= Kishin Douji Zenki Anime = The Kishin Douji Zenki anime series consists of 51 episodes, which were based on the work of Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa. The anime series was written by Ryouta Yamaguchi and directed by Junji Nishimura, who released it to the public via Kitty Films and TV Tokyo. All of the anime series' episodes can be enjoyed in Japanese with English subtitles. There are also various dubs, including English and Spanish and many subtitled versions including the aforementioned languages. FULL DVD box sets became available in October, 2007 and April, 2008 respectively, with official DVD covers drawn by and in Yoshihiro Kuroiwa's new art style. There is also Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan, which is an OVA (Original video animation), that acts somewhat like a continuation of the series, although it continues the manga, rather than the anime. List of all Anime Episodes= List of all Anime Episodes * Episode 1 - The Fierce Demon God Awakens! * Episode 2 - Karuma the Demon and her Three Demon Deciples * Episode 3 - Shut in by the Shutter * Episode 4 - The Pot Filled with Desire * Episode 5 - Tastes Like Fresh Zenki * Episode 6 - The Boy and the Telephone * Episode 7 - Run for the Finish Line of Desire * Episode 8 - Welcome to Hotel Mummy * Episode 9 - A Demon in the Basement and the Fire Spell * Episode 10 - A Boy and his Dogs * Episode 11 - The Night Song of the Samurai * Episode 12 - Memories Buried in the Snow * Episode 13 - The Challenge of the Wishing Plaques * Episode 14 - The Legendary Demon God, Reveal Zenki`s Secret * Episode 15 - The Plan of Sealing up The Demon God * Episode 16 - The Spell of Darkness Souma vs Anju * Episode 17 - The Servant of Evil Falls Anju`s Longest Day * Episode 18 - The Diamond Dragon Awakens The Mythical Immortal Mountain * Episode 19 - The Two Chiakis' 800 year promise * Episode 20 - Heian Capital up in Flames, Come Diamond Axe! * Episode 21 - Rush to the Future! The Pentagram Shrines in the Ancient Capital * Episode 22 - Shikigami-chou Destroyed Water Formation * Episode 23 - Goura the Traitor, Diamond Formation and Earth Formation * Episode 24 - Come back to Life Zenki! Flame Formation * Episode 25 - The Last Battle! The end of Karuma * Episode 26 - Eve of the Demon God Festival, Lulupapa Appears * Episode 27 - A New Enemy, I'm the Prince of the Realm of the Dead. * Episode 28 - The Awakening of the Heartbeat! Akira`s Secret * Episode 29 - Roar out! The Great Demon God Vajura Mahar Samaskara * Episode 30 - Stolen Faces, Beware of the Pick-up Artist! * Episode 31 - The Hands That Create Souls. The Night of the Dolls * Episode 32 - Terror by the Lake, Listen to the Song of the Spirit * Episode 33 - Fragments of Desire. Chiaki in Big Trouble! * Episode 34 - Jukai Runs for Office! Daruma Power, Cast Your Honest Vote! * Episode 35 - An Arrow that Pierces the Full Moon. Ichiko's Secret * Episode 36 - Forbidden Garden. Let`s Put Flowers on our Head! * Episode 37 - A Star is Born. Got the Punch Line? * Episode 38 - The Nightmare of the Lost Pool, Souma Returns * Episode 39 - Hirumaki's Scheme. The Shadow of Death Creeps * Episode 40 - Dangerous Encounter. Sayaka`s Crush * Episode 41 - Kokutei Gets Kidnapped, Assassinate the Dog Deity! * Episode 42 - Akira is the Target. Attacker from the Realm of the Dead * Episode 43 - Darkness Approaches, Chiaki Gets Tested. * Episode 44 - The Miracle of Mother Mary, The Memory of an Ancient Jewel. * Episode 45 - Kaze Dies at Dawn, Kill the Phantom Karuma Beast * Episode 46 - Beautiful Beast, Negation Power * Episode 47 - Enno Shrine Under Attack. Come, Earth Dragon Staff! * Episode 48 - The Fate of the Moon and the Wolf. Beyond the White and Silver. * Episode 49 - The Demon God Versus the Dog Deity. The Last Battle of Destiny. * Episode 50 - The God of Destruction Arrives. Fight, Courageous Ones! * Episode 51 - Go Demon God! Diamond Axe Rudra! |-|Anime OST= This section features the various tracks from the Kishin Douji Zenki Anime's original soundtrack. CD 1 - Karuma ark CD 1 features various tracks from the anime. The tracks on this CD are mainly related to the anime's first season. Its coverart depicts the following characters: * At the top (from left to right): ** Goura, Anju, Karuma, Guren * At the bottom (from left to right): ** Chiaki, Chibi Zenki, Demon God Zenki Tracks * CD 1 - 01 - Kishin Douji Zenki Main Theme (full version) * CD 1 - 02 - Kishin Douji Zenki Main Theme * CD 1 - 03 - The Ballad of Miki Souma * CD 1 - 04 - Because of my Longing to approach * CD 1 - 05 - Cross Fire * CD 1 - 06 - Desire will take you with it (aka Karuma's Theme) * CD 1 - 07 - I'll give you a Smile * CD 1 - 08 - I'm Supreme Zenki the Great * CD 1 - 09 - Invincible Demon God (aka Demon God Zenki's Theme) * CD 1 - 10 - Love is infinite Chiaki * CD 1 - 11 - Miraculous Great Demon God (aka Great Demon God Zenki's Theme) * CD 1 - 12 - Cho Kishin Zenki, Raigou Shourin!! * CD 1 - 13 - Sleepless Angels (aka Angels of the sleepless Night) All audio tracks related to this CD can be found in our related mediafire folder. (feel free to click the yellow text, if you want to visit the folder) Notes * Track 01 is the Kishin Douji Zenki Main Theme (better known as "Vajura On!") as it appears in the OVA, while track 02 is the shortened version found in the intro of the anime's first season (aka the Karuma ark). * Track 12 (aka Raigo Shourin) is also known as "Celebrate the arrival of Great Demon God Zenki!!!" CD 2 - Inugami ark CD 2 features various tracks from the anime. The tracks on this CD are mainly related to the anime's second season. Its coverart depicts the following characters: * At the top right: ** Great Demon God Zenki * At the bottom (from left to right): ** The Inugami Roh, Kokutei, Miss Kazue, Goki, Chiaki Tracks * CD 2 - 01 - The Melody is inaudible * CD 2 - 02 - The Wings of Warriors * CD 2 - 03 - Friends you shall perish * CD 2 - 04 - Told in your dying Moments Zenki fight * CD 2 - 05 - My treasured one * CD 2 - 06 - Realm of the Dead * CD 2 - 07 - Red Gale! Zenki! * CD 2 - 08 - Roh Inugami He (aka Roh the Dog Deity Prince) * CD 2 - 09 - Shining Blue changed Love Advent (aka Goki's theme) All audio tracks related to this CD can be found in our related mediafire folder. (feel free to click the yellow text, if you want to visit the folder) Other CDs Various tracks from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime can also be found as STEREO single releases. Here, for example, are photographs of CD case of the STEREO single release of "Sleepless Angles of the sleepless Night": Sleepless Angels CD front.png|'The front of the CD case.' It depicts Chiaki in her school uniform, running cheerfully with her school bag. Also, Chibi Zenki can be seen sleeping on the K and the I of the title text. Sleepless Angels CD back.png|'The back of the CD case.' It depicts Chiaki hitting Chibi Zenki. |-|Anime Openings and Outros= Anime Openings and Outros Openings Zenki - opening 1|First Opening Kishin Douji Zenki translated title: "Demon God Child Zenki" (Karuma ark - from episode 1 to episode 28 - sung by Hironobu Kageyama) Zenki the Demon Prince - Opening 2 - Creditless|Second Opening Cho Kishin Zenki, Raigou Shourin!! translated title: "Celebrate the arrival of Great Demon God Zenki!!!" (Inugami or Dog Deity ark - from episode 29 to episode 49 - sung by Hironobu Kageyama) Title Cards, Splash Screens and Credits Anime title card clear season 1 by Vasara5.png|Season 1 title card (episode 1 to episode 26) Anime Season 1 splash screen Zenki.png|Season 1 - First splash screen interlude showing Zenki Anime Season 1 splash screen Chiaki.png|Season 1 - Second splash screen interlude showing Chiaki Kishin Douji Zenki English cast credits.png|The voice actor credits for the Japanese and the English cast. More content will be added soon. Outros Zenki Ending Song|First Outro Egao o ageru translated title: "I'll give you a Smile" (Karuma ark - from episode 1 to episode 22 - sung by Hitomi Takimoto) ZENKI NCED 02 Sleepless Angels|Second Outro Sleepless Angels - Nemurenu Yoru no Tenshi-tachi translated title: "Sleepless Angels - Angels of the sleepless Night" (Inugami or Dog Deity ark - from episode 23 to episode 38 - sung by Chisa Yokoyama) ZENKI NCED 03|Third Outro Kiseki no Cho Kishin translated title: "Miraculous Great Demon God" (Inugami or Dog Deity ark - from episode 39 to episode 49 - sung by Chisa Yokoyama and Megumi Ogata) Notes * Voice Actors ** Chisa Yokoyama - Chiaki Enno ** Megumi Ogata - Akira Gotou / Goki * Asia exclusive Openings and Outros ** The second opening ("Raigo Shourin") and the second and the third outro songs ("Sleepless Angels" and "Miraculous Great Demon God") of the Kishin Douji Zenki Anime were exclusive for regions of Asia, NOT worldwide. It was a shame, indeed, because fans around the world deserve to know about these awesome animations. Trivia Credit oddities * The credits are have some characters' names misspelled or even omitted. ** Despite our screenshot being from the original, Japanese version of the anime, the credits also list the English dub voice actors and actresses. *** It is unknown, why their names are also present in the Japanese version of the anime. Miscellaneous * The names mentioned in the credits often change from episode to episode. As such, our screenshot is only a sample of what the credits for Episode 50 look like. ** Whenever an episode contains flashbacks featuring the characters, that normally don't appear in the current ark, their voice actors might also appear in the credits. An example is episode 39 of the Inugami ark, which features Karuma's Japanese and English voice actresses, as Karuma's revived, mask-like form, makes appearances in the episode's flashback scenes. |-|DVD Box art and Contents= Anime Comment Archive * If you were looking for older comments from this board, check out the archive linked below: ** Anime Comment Archive Category:Media Category:Stubs